Pseudo-Boosted Gear
The Pseudo-Boosted Gear, '''also known as The Monkey's Paw, is a Mid Tier Longius baring sort of a resemblance to Issei's Boosted Gear, except black, has different abilities, and even, a mind of its own. Wielded by Drake, who is the only one to control the power of the weapon, grants him abilities which he never thought he would ever be able to do. Much like the other two sacred gears, it houses Lambton, The Cannibalistic Wyrm Dragon, who houses inside the gear, hoping to use Drake as of means of becoming stronger from every victory they gain, one day leading to his rematch with Ddraig. Of the three sacred gears, The Pseudo-Boosted Gear is the most obscure, and often the most forgotten, as it fell into Limbo upon reaching the waterfall where River Wear ends at. It was even mentioned by Drake himself that in demonstration of the dangers of wearing it, those who were weak would succumb to the gear's power, as it sapped their lifeforce, while its victim was alive, like a Tarantula Wasp larva eating its way out of a Tarantula. Summary After Drake's first spar with Issei, which ended in a close draw, Drake decides to find a way to become as powerful as Issei is, and to prepare for the Title Defense Match with him as his challenger. One Night, Drake travels to the outskirts of The Underworld, where it leads him to Limbo, the supposed isle of lost souls who have lost their way in the world. He approaches Charon, who is boggled as to why Drake would come so far from home. After his explanation about hearing voices, he takes him across the river Styx, and into The Lake of Woe. Upon entering the lake's center, was he greeted by the sacred gear, resting on a podium in the middle. Before he could reach out for it, he hears a voice; Lambton's voice. It called out to him, as an eye appears at the hand of the gear. The eye proceeds to glow a bright red, as it speaks to Drake, claiming that both want the same thing: Lust. Albeit, Lambton's lust for cannibalism, and Drake's devotion to Rias, or, Lady Rias, as he calls her sometimes. The dragon soon makes a deal. If Drake agrees to let him come back with him, he'll help him become stronger, but if he refuses, he informs that Drake will "Cry like a baby imp." Drake, although wary, agrees, as the sacred gear latches onto his arm, traveling back with him to the Occult Research Club. Appearance The Pseudo Boosted Gear bares a striking resemblance to Issei's Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing. However, unlike the two sacred gears, other that its colors, also seems to share some kind of symbiotic/parasitic relation, as it's revealed in his meeting with Drake that those who traveled to The Lake of Woe to wear him on their arm, eventually have their lifeforce absorbed, to the very last drop, which also explains how Limbo became the mountain range of bodies surrounding the lake. Weaknesses Although a dangerous weapon, the sacred gear is only susceptible to holy water, which is said to reduce his parasitic bond with his host, as well as weaken his influence on his power. Along this weakness include the lack of energy absorption, his host growing weaker as he/she begins to tire out, dragon slaying magic, and getting the gem embedded in the hand either smashed or cracked. Announcements *Absolute Zero' - This allows the user to cancel the power of the other user's sacred gear's power if it makes contact with the Pseudo Boosted Gear *Claw Grip'' - The hand of the gear turns the user's two hands into giant clawed gloves, similar of that to an eagle's talon, which can cut anything in half. *'' Evolve ''- Much like Issei's boosted gear, if it has absorbed the magic projected toward the host, it can turn the magic into energy which empowers its host, but to a certain extent. *''Wyrm Balance Breaker'' - Activates the Scale Mail armor. *''Eye of Misfortune ''- Quickly raises its user's power to it's max limit, but it takes 15 seconds to perform, which makes him vunerable to oncoming attacks. Scale Mail/Juggernaut Drive The Scale Mail and Juggernaut Drive are two of the Pseudo Boosted Gears only forms. While the Scale Mail lacks in defense, it makes up for it in speed, as it allows the user to move much faster than it originally did. Much like The Scale Mail belonging to the other two, Drake first achieves this power upon fighting Issei in their final confrontation before one of Cocytus Colosseum's oldest gladiators, Bjorn, The Eldest Onikuma, interrupts the fight, as it proceeds to go after Drake, for he had a "score" to settle with him. The Scale Mail would have eventually become Drake's main focus during his battles, although Lambton, his partner in crime, does all of the talking, and the working. This form would be the first to use during his fight with The White Witch, Madame Agatha le Keks of France, where both she and he would duke it out in a magic brawl. Drake's Juggernaut Drive, surprisingly, is very different from Issei's Juggernaut form. Where as it normally gives them extreme loads of power at the cost of their sanity and lifeforce, Lambton, who is combined with Drake, shares his lifeforce so that they can both be powerful, and not lose energy. Sadly, despite it's overpowered state, it does too, come at a cost; Drake's human emotion. If the form goes on for longer than 5 minutes, the user's human emotions will fade, eventually leaving its host as an emotionless, hollow shell of their former selves. This form is used when fighting Issei's Juggernaut Drive form to prevent him from causing any damage to anyone, or anything for that manner. It would later be used again for his fight with The White Witch, and the Mayan God of Death, Camazotz, in his final form. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:GryphonNecroX20